Flushing bowl constitute a large portion of domestic water consumption, as the flushing water goes under the low gravity force, it consumes a lot of water, in addition to frequent leakage of the sensitive flushing valve, and the slow filling of tank which causes problem in public toilet. In this invention we used water under pressure stored in the tank .to generate high flow of mist for further saving of water, then we add vacuum generation in the trap for easy clearing of bowl. The three means could be joined in one system, or could be separated in steps.